Kingdom of Light
by Sailor Centauri
Summary: A new evil is appearing in Tokyo and it is up to three new Sailor Scouts known as the Sailor Light Scouts to save the day, all whilst trying to live normal teenage lives like their fellow scouts do
1. Kindling the Light

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Sailor Moon, the show and anything else associated with it like merchandise and so on, belong to the original creators. I do however own the following characters:

Rebecca 'Becky' Amoya/Sailor Star Dancer, her sister Robyn Amoya, her parents Mr/Mrs. Amoya and her guardian cat Destiny.

Rya Starling/Sailor Silver Star belongs to my friend Rya who helped me create this fanfic, and she is being used with permission.

Special notice: The other characters we have created between us and who you will see in future chapters, are jointly owned. These include the new enemies and allies. Soplease don't take them.

* * *

"Oh galaxies i'm late!" cried a voice as a girl with long half braided amethyst hair ran through the school corridors of Angel  
Junior High School. She stumbled and just about missed falling over. Rebecca wasn't usually late for school, but the morning had been stressful. Her little sister had thought it funny to hide her school shoes, so she'd spent ages trying to get her to tell her where they were. Then she'd run out and had had to go back to get her lunch, and by that time she was late. 

She pushed her classroom door open gently and stepped into the room, to find her teacher staring directly at her.  
"Miss. Amoya," she announced. "You're late." Some of the class giggled.  
"I'm terribly sorry Miss. Yurindo," she apologised. "It won't happen again."  
"See that it doesn't," she told her. "Now take your seat, we're studying the tail of Romeo and Juliet."

Rebecca hurriedly took her seat and drew out her book, quickly flicking to the chapter they'd reached, the balcony scene. At least now Miss. Yurindo would forget her lateness, she'd go all lovey dovey over the whole story and slip into a strange trance. Rebecca never understood it, you only had to mention Romeo and Juliet and her teacher could talk forever.

- - - - -

Outside a soft purr could be heard as a small cat with a shining silver many pointed star symbol on her head, sat in a tree near the classroom window. She'd been watching Rebecca for a while now, her senses heightened. 'Could she be one of the ones i'm searching for' she wandered curiously, purring away. 'Could she by a Sailor Light?'  
"Sorry i'm late," Rya said as she entered the classroom.  
"Class I would like to introduce a new student this is Rya Starling," the teacher said and Rya waved. "She's from New York in America please take a seat next to Rebecca."  
"Uh alright," she said and sat down next to her, "Hi."  
"Hi," Rebecca smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling with energy. Rya gave her a look, thinking...'goodness she's a perky one' The teacher continued with her comments on Romeo and Juliet, totally losing herself in the plot. By then the students were whispering to each other, passing notes and mindlessly copying notes down.  
"It's nice to see a new face," Rebecca whispered. "I'm Rebecca, Becky for short. So, what do you think of Japan?"  
"'It's a lot different then I thought thank god I watched Anime otherwise I wouldnt have any idea how to speak Japanese," Rya  
chuckled. "But actually i'm here looking for an old friend of mine her names Mina Hino ever hear of her?"  
"Sadly no," Becky responded. "There's a girl in this school by the name of Mina, actually there are several, but none with the surname Hino." Rya sighed as Becky looked at her. "I can always help you find her, I don't know what help it'll be though," she offered.

- - - - -

Outside the little female cat flicked her tail, she sensed something from this new girl, a strange power. It was good that she was sure of, but was she one of the three she was looking for?  
"I must see," she whispered.

Rya soon found lunch to come quickly and she sat under a cherry blossom tree eating her cheeseburger and fries.  
"Huh?" she asked and remembered the letter Mina had sent her. She took it out and read it quickly,

"Alright Cross Road Junior High hmmm must give that a check later wonder if Mina found Serenity yet."

Meanwhile Becky was eating her lunch elsewhere with her friend Karen.  
"Oh i've got to go and get a soda from the vending machine," Karen informed her. Becky nodded as she sat alone eating her salad sandwich.

The little cat silently approached her, eyeing her quietly. Sensing she wasn't alone, Becky looked up and found the cat staring at her.  
"Oh hello," she greeted kindly. "What are you doing here kitty?" The cat approached her cautiously, sensing her energy. Becky held out her hand and she approached, allowing her to scratch her ears.  
"You're so cute," she cooed.  
"And you ARE the girl i'm looking for," the cat said suddenly. Becky screamed in shock, luckily no one noticed as she backed away from the cat.  
"I'm sorry," she apologised sitting down. "Didn't mean to startle you Rebecca."  
"Cats.Don't.Talk." Becky muttered.  
"I do, my name's Destiny," the cat smiled. "Guardian of the Kingdom of Light and seeker of the Sailor Light Scouts."  
"The who?" asked Becky.  
"The Sailor Light scouts, and I believe you're one of them," Destiny told her.

Becky just stared at her, eyes glistening.  
"Me a scout? No way."  
"Yes way, here, let us see shall we." The star on the cats head lit up, and few seconds later a sparkling light shone on Becky's lap and a locket dropped into her skirt. It was a star shaped locket  
with small hearts at each point. She stared at it quietly.  
"What is it?"  
"The transforming tool of Sailor Star Dancer," Destiny responded. "If you are her, all five hearts will glow. Now touch it."

Becky reached out and rested her hand on the locket, and as Destiny had said, the five hearts lit up a bright pink colour.

- - - - -

Elsewhere in the darkness, a woman with green and pink mixed hair stared into an orb that floated between her hands.  
"Ah the Earth, with energy right for the picking. Perfect to bring back my failing strength."  
"May I be the one to get you some energy?" asked a voice as a creature that looked like an elf appeared.  
"Yes Onyx," she responded. "Go and find me some energy," the woman smiled. With a bow the elf vanished.  
- - - - -

Rya heard it first when the screaming began. She looked over and saw a monster in the form of in elf shooting arrows everywhere that seem to drain the energy from the people that were shot.  
"Guess even Japan has problems," she said and took out her wand, "Silver Star Transform!!"

Silver Star took hold of the bottom off her staff when she noticed the monster heading towards Becky.  
"Becky look out!!" Silver Star cried

Becky cried out in alarm as she saw the elf move towards her, readying his arrows. Both she and Destiny were in his way, so she quickly grabbed the small cat and jumped aside as an arrow hit the ground close to her feet. Rya jumped in front of her seconds later, raising her staff. The other students and teachers were running around like goodness knows what.  
"You have to get out of here!" Silver Star told her.  
"No telling me twice," Becky told her as she got up.

She cradled Destiny in her arms and ran around the corner of the school, and out of sight. She breathed deeply as Destiny jumped from her arms.  
"That scout needs help Becky," she told her. "You have the power, you can do it." Becky lifted the locket and looked at it.  
"How?"  
"Hold the locket above you and say Star Magic Power!" Becky held the locket above her head and took a deep breath.  
"Star Magic Power!"

A bright white light shone around her flowing from the locket, forming silvery bubbles that burst as they settled over her. She blinked and looked herself over, she was wearing a white sailor outfit with white neck pieces and matching skirt, and silver bows. Low healed shoes with ballerina ties criss crossed up her legs, and her locket sat neatly on her bow, while a tiara with a star on it sat on her head.  
"Now go and help," Destiny told her.  
"How?" Becky asked as she took off with Desriny at her heals.  
"You'll know when you look inside of you."  
Silver Star dodged another attack.  
"Hey you" Silver Star said and turned to the new senshi that had appeared, "Help me out here can't do this by myself!"  
"Silver Aquarious freeze!"

She unleashed the freezing attack at the monster only to have it dodge.  
"What can I do?" Becky wandered then thought about what Destiny had said. She closed her eyes and searched for her power, feeling it flow through her.  
"Star Illusion Rhapsody!" she cried. She spun around as a star formed around her. It shot forward and exploded into several beams of light, which circle and followed the elf, before snapping around him like ropes.  
"That should hold him," she called to Silver Star.  
"Right," Silver Star said, "Silver Taurus Punch!!"

She launched the attack the monster who was hit and fell to the ground.  
"Now to finish it off!" Silver Star said, "Silver Aquarious freeze!"

Suddenly the monster was froze.  
"Let me take a crack at him," Star Dancer called as she took her locket off her bow and aimed it at the monster.

"Sparkling Star Ray Blast!" A star shaped ray of light flew from the locket and tore through the air, hitting the monster and obliterated it.

The monster shrieked as it disappeared and it's body turned into dust. Star Danced walked to Silver Stars side and looked at the dust.  
"What was that?" she asked.  
"That my friend was a monster," Silver Star said, "I'm Sailor Silver Star who are you?"  
"Oh," Becky responded, taken aback by the question. "I'm Sailor Star Dancer."  
"Nice to meet you Sailor Silver Star," said a voice. The girl looked down and her eyes fell on the little black cat.  
"I'm Destiny, guardian to the Sailor Light scouts."  
"I'm Sailor Silver Star," she said, "Uh we better split before these people start to wake up...hey my friend wants me to meet her at Cherry Hill temple wanna go?"  
"Sure, see you there after school," Star Dancer agreed and disappeared, with Destiny at her heals.  
"You did well," she told her as she transformed back.  
"Thanks," Becky smiled as she hooked her locket onto her bow.

- - - - -

"Onyx failed me," Princess Unakite muttered. "I wander what caused the failure."  
"I will scout it for you," said a tree monster.  
"Good, don't attack, but come back and report your findings."  
"Yes my princess," the monster responded and disappeared.  
- - - - -

Rya waited for Becky on the steps of Cherry Hill Temple, the place was peaceful and tranquil. She wondered how much Mina had changed in the three years she had last saw her.  
"Hehehe wonder if she still wears that mask," she chuckled and saw Becky in the distanace, "Hey Becky over here!!"

Becky trotted up the steps, her short blue skirt flapping around her thighs. Destiny trotted at her heal, mewing away like an ordinary cat, although Rya knew better.  
"Hey, so, who's this friend?" she asked Rya.  
"Your gonna love her she's the girl I told you about," Rya said and as they got to the last of the steps she sighed, "This place is so wonderful and peaceful."  
"COME BACK HERE MEATBALL HEAD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"  
"AHHHHH!!"  
"What was that about peaceful?" Becky asked as they saw Serina and Rei run from the temple as a group of girls followed outside.  
"Mina!!" Rya cried and ran over towards the blond.  
"Rya!" Mina cried and hugged her friend and slowly Artemis and Luna came outside.  
"Hey Artemis long time no see kitty cat, " Rya said and petted the cats head.  
"Not long enough," Artemis growled.

Becky glanced over her shoulder as Rei continued to chase Serena around the front of the temple, sweat drops trickling down her face. Her book bag hung loosely in her hands and she was so preoccupied that she didn't realise Rya was talking to her, till the other girl tapped her arm.  
"Huh?" she asked.  
"I was introducing you," Rya laughed. "Mina, this is a friend I met at school, her names Rebecca, but she prefers Becky. Becky, this is my friend Mina. The one I told you about in class."  
"Of course, it's nice to meet you Mina," Becky smiled at her brightly. "Err what's with...?"  
"Oh forgive them, they're always like that," said a girl with tied back brown hair. "Hi I'm Lita and this is Amy."

A blue haired girl approached and shook Becky's hand with a smile.  
"Oh the blonde's Serena and the angry girl chasing her is Rei," Amy laughed lightly.  
"Girls this is Becky!" she yelled. Both girls stopped for a second.  
"Hi!" they both chimed and then continued running around. The other girls and guardian cats sweat dropped.  
"Hey what a cute kitty," Lita cooed as she knelt down and scratched behind Destiny's ear. Destiny purred lightly as Lita suddenly noticed the star shaped mark on her forehead.

Rya had been talking to Mina during that time, and had found out that Serena was Princess Serenity. It came as quite a shock in those few minutes to, especially to Lita and Amy as they found out that Rya was a fellow Sailor Scout who Mina had known over in the US. Rya cast a side long glance at Becky who was still watching Rei chase Serena around, she could tell since she'd met Destiny that Becky had to be Sailor Star Dancer. She knew because just as Artemis followed Mina/Sailor Venus around, Destiny was following Becky around in the same way that and she'd only told Sailor Star Dancer where she was going after school, not Becky so it had to be her. Of course this meant Becky knew she was Sailor Silver Star, which of course thanks to Destiny, she did. That and the fact that there weren't many cats around with stars on their foreheads. She considered telling Mina that Becky was Sailor Star Dancer, but she probably figured it was best not to, at least not yet anyway.

Destiny stared at the girls, she wasn't aware of who the other scouts were although she was sure that Rya was Sailor Silver Star. She'd told Becky so, although Becky had only partly believe her.  
"Does Serena remember anything about well you know?" Rya asked.  
"I think so," Mina said, "Hey Serena come over here."  
"Yea?" Serena asked stuffing a cookie into her mouth.  
"Hehehe well at least I know her eating habits haven't changed," Rya chuckled.  
"Hey your Mina's new friend right?" Serena asked swollowed the cookie.  
"Yes and you must be Serenity?" Rya said.  
"Oh yeah your a scout too...uh what about her?" she asked pointing to Becky who was playing with Destiny.  
"I think it's best we tell Destiny we know and then tell Becky because she just found out today," Rya said.

Suddenly the door opened and who walked in but Darian.  
"Hey Bunny," Darian said and noticed Rya and remembered her clear as day, "Oh so you finally showed up."  
"Can't say i'm happy to see you," Rya said.  
"What's wrong with them?" Becky asked.  
"Let's say they didn' t get along the last time they met, " Mina responded and a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead.  
"What happened to make her find out?" asked Mina.  
"We got attacked by a negaverse monster," Rya told her. "One i've never seen before."  
"What name does she go by?" Rei whispered as Destiny rolled onto her back so Becky could stroke her stomach.  
"Sailor Star Dancer I believe," Rya responded. "Her powers are pretty cool."

- - - - -

Elsewhere, the tree monster had returned to tell Princess Unakite of his findings.  
"It appears my princess, that new sailor scouts have appeared, scouts with the power to fight our kind of darkness."  
"Impossible, I defeated them 1000-years-ago, unless..."  
"Yes they are back majesty," the monster responded. "My fellow trees told me."  
"I want them destroyed," Unakite told him. "Go and lure them out by draining the energy of their fellow humans, then drain them till they're like shrivelled plants." The monster nodded and vanished.

- - - - -

The creature reappeared in tree form in the cities park, looking through his bark at the people. Anyone close by felt something wrap around their legs, which turned out to be tree roots. Their energy slowly fled from them and into the tree yoma. Their weakening screams left their throats, and they collapsed unconscious.

- - - - -

Back at the temple, Destiny's eyes glistened and her back suddenly arched and she hissed sharply.  
"Destiny what's wrong?" Becky asked and suddenly she felt it, a strange spark of energy in the air. She lifted her head and looked around, just as Rya did. Had she felt it to? Rya got up and looked around, as did Rei and Becky. The other scouts hadn't felt it, it was obvious by the looks of confusion on their faces.  
"Something's happening near by," Rya motioned as she reached into her pocket. She took off at a run leaving the others standing there. Blinking Becky gave Destiny a look and they followed her, and were soon hot on the other girls heals.

They were nearing the park where the energy was nearing it's peak, and seeing Rya transform, Becky raised her locket above her head.  
"Star Magic Power!" she cried and was instantly transformed into her white and silver outfit.  
"Ok where is it?" she asked Rya as she and Destiny stopped by her side, although she wasn't sure she wanted to know, she was still knew to this after all.  
"Not sure," Rya responded looking around.

Silver Star looked around and suddenly heard a painting behind her.  
"Hey, " Sailor Moon said and caught her breath, "Urg do you have to run so fast?'  
"Not my fault your out of shape," Silver Star countered.  
"Hey your Star Dancer right?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Introductions when the bad guy shows up girls, " Silver Star said.  
"That's right and I guess you're Sailor Moon," Star Dancer agreed as her locket glinted in the sunlight.  
"You heard Silver Star," Destiny told her. "Introductions shortly."  
"Right," Star Dancer agreed.

The scouts looked around quietly, everywhere around them people lay drained of energy, so the enemy had to be something in the park.  
"How do we know it's still here?" asked Jupiter.  
"These yoma take the forms of elemental monsters, like all yoma's," Destiny told her.  
"Is that why you can sense them?" asked Mercury.  
"No, we sense them because their strength comes from an ancient power of dark star power," Star Dancer responded as she walked forwards a few steps.

She could feel a strange power coming towards her, but where was it, it certainly wasn't within sight. Silver Star was searching for it to, her eyes shooting back and forth. It was only as it attacked did they see it. A large tree root exploded from the ground and wrapped itself tightly around Star Dancers waist, lifting her clear off the ground. The purple haired scout screamed and struggled, as a voice echoed around the park.  
"You have star magic running through your veins," it hissed. "You're one of the scouts who defeated Onyx."  
"Yeah what's your point?" she demanded as she tried to squeeze free.  
"My mistress will be very pleased with that," he retorted as a soft silvery white glow began to flood from her body.

"If you...want...energy..." Star Dancer growled as she took her locket from her bow. "Find it some place else. Sparkling Star Ray Blast!" The star lit up and a beam of starlight tore through the root, leaving the girl to fall towards the ground.  
"I got ya!" Jupiter called catching the smaller girl.  
"Thank you."  
"More scouts?" the voice growled as Jupiter put the girl down.  
"That's right!" Sailor Moon cried. "I am Sailor Moon!"  
"Mercury!"  
"Mars!"  
"Jupiter!"  
"Venus!"  
"We're the Sailor Scouts!"  
"I'm Sailor Silver Star!"  
"Sailor Star Dancer!"  
"We're the Sailor Light Scouts!"  
"Pretty impressive," the voice hissed. "But not impressive enough." Another root appeared and shot at Sailor Mercury, while more appeared and attacked all the other scouts. The three guardians ran to safety, as Star Dancer avoided another root.  
"Take this plant boy!" she yelled. "Star Illusion Rhapsody!" The long spiralling beams of starlight flew away from her, catching the roots and holding them tight.

Silver Star jumped into the air.  
"Silver Star Illusion," she said and suddenly a dozen silver stars surrounded the captive monster.  
"Juipter Thunder Crash!!" Jupiter screamed electrocuding the monster.

Suddenly the monster smashed from the restrainments and then roots came from the ground and grabbed Sailor Moon.  
"Ah!" she screamed.  
"Sailor Moon!" Silver Star screamed and ran towards her friend only to be grabbed by the same roots of the tree.  
"I got it!" Mars called. "Mars Celestial Fire! Surround!" The rings flew forward and cut through the roots, dropping the two scouts. Silver Star landed safely on her feet and as always, Sailor Moon landed on her backside.  
"Ouch," she groaned.  
"Are you ok?" asked Venus.  
"Yeah."  
"Hey!" Star Dancer yelled racing towards the monster. "Try catching me!"

The monster smirked and his roots formed again, and gave chase. Star Dancer smiled as she glanced over her shoulder and jumped to dodge one root, and ducked to dodge another. Her feet carried her around the monster quickly and nimbly. 'That's it' she thought. 'Come on, follow my lead'  
"What's she doing?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"Not sure," Venus responded. By the time Star Dancer had finished, the monsters roots were entwined with each other in a massive knot.  
"Now that's what I call a knot," Jupiter motioned.  
"He's all yours Sailor Moon!" Star Dancer yelled.  
"Right."

Sailor Moon raised her sceptar and began to twirl around, as her body was encircle with light.  
"Moon Sceptar, Elimination!" she cried. The attack spiralled forwards, the monster screamed and slowly disappeared till it was a mound of dust.  
"Phew," she whispered.  
"Remind me never to pick a fight with a tree again, " Silver Star said.  
"Hey you alright?" Mina asked.  
"Yeah, hey by the way like the new get up," Silver Star said.  
"Hey," a voice said and suddenly a pink head girl appeared from the distance.  
"Rini," Moon said.  
"You guys didnt wait for me!!" she cried and noticed Silver Star. "Oh I didn't know she'd be here."  
"Who's the double of Moon?" Silver Star asked.  
"That's Rini uh...we'll explain later," Mercury responded.

- - - - -

"The monster failed me," the evil princess snarled. "And Starlight is with them how I hate that girl."  
"My princess please let me take out Starlight for you," a voice said, "I will please you with bringing her back dead."  
"Very well Emerald go and kill that annoying sister of yours," she said.  
"As you wish," Emerald nodded.  
"Yes mistress," he responded and disappeared. Princess Unakite smirked darkly.

* * *

Please R&R 


	2. Gems Galore

Disclaimer: Same as the first page.

Special notice: My friend Rya and I worked hard on this and I love working with her, so thanks hun.

(Note: Emerald is a character Ryacreated and Princess Unakite is a character I created, but we share them so we have each others permission to use the characters)

* * *

After having spent the rest of the afternoon/evening explaining about Rini, the scouts finally allowed Rya and Becky to tell their  
stories. Rya couldn't believe Rini was Serena's future daughter and she couldn't believe what a brat she could be, or that Serena loved her even though she didn't always show it. Becky actually thought she was rather cute, making Rya lift an eyebrow.  
"So your job is to seek out the princess of the Kingdom of Light?" asked Serena. "That's a pretty big task, considering how long we took to discover my identity."  
"Destiny, do you know what she looks like?" asked Luna.  
"I'm afraid I don't," Destiny responded. "Else i'd have started searching for a look alike already."  
"What's the princess like?" asked Becky.  
"From what I remember she's supposed to be very beautiful," Destiny responded. "The legend has it that she was like a newely born star, pure and kind."

Becky closed her eyes and tried to imagin the princess, what she looked like and how she acted.  
"How can we start searching?" asked Becky.  
"The only way I know is that she will be revealed only when a special miracle happens," Destiny responded. "Unfortunately for her to be found, you must find and recruit the third Sailor Light Scout."  
"Oh that should be easy," Rya stated. "Where does she live?"  
"Right here in Tokyo."  
"Oh yeah, really easy," Lita commented. "Searching for one scout out of a couple of thousand kids."  
"I never said it would be easy," Destiny countered. "Besides, you two should be able to feel her untapped power when she's within range."  
"We should?" asked Becky.  
"Yes, you AND Rya."  
"Why should I do anything?" Rya asked, "I found Serena and that's all I need right now."

Suddenly Destiny scratched her across the face.  
"Ahhh! why you little flea bitten!"  
"Urg she hasn't changed has she?" Luna asked as the former princess began to chase Destiny around the temple.  
"Not a bit," Artemis sighed, "We met up with her in America and she was playing super hero."  
"Playing?" Rya asked, "My name was in the news every day:"  
"Face it your as a clumsy as Serena" Mina said.  
"WHAT!!" both girls yelled.

Becky called Destiny into her lap, where the small cat sat comfortably.  
"I'll look for her Destiny," she promised.  
"I'm glad one of you is at least willing to," Destiny agreed.

Rya slowly went outside and slowly sighed as she leaned on the outside of the temple. Of course she wanted to find the Princess, she couldnt remember her very well of course, all she remembered is that she was kind and gentle not to mention helped her out of few jams.  
"Princess," Rya whispered, now being a princess herself she knew what it felt like, in fact her time as a princess had been shortened.

She couldn't remember it well but she knew her brother was the reason she was the only Zodiac Princess left. Then again she didn't want to remember because she knew it couldn't have been pretty, with the planet destroyed she was the only one who was saved. She didn't know how or why she had went to the Moon Kingdom probably becuase of Serenity but how did she end serving the Princess in the Light Kingdom..that she didnt know. Maybe that cat knew...slowly she went to open the door to go back inside when she felt strange.  
"Excuse me," a voice said and Rya turned to see a teenager about 18-years-old and very handsome. His long light green hair went down to his ankles tied back in a ponytail.  
"Can I help you?" Rya asked.  
"Yes i'm looking for someone." he responded.  
"Sorry I don't work here maybe Ray can help you," she told him and was about to go inside when the air around her started to get cold.

Slowly the door froze and she stepped away only to find the icy chills coming from the man. She tried to move but her feet were frozen to the ground.  
"Huh?" Serena asked, "Yeeyikes did anyone else find it get cold all of a sudden?"  
"Yeah...how weird." Rei agreed.  
"Guys?" Amy said, 'The door it's frozen!!"

Sure enough when they looked at the door it was frozen stiff in a solid sheet of ice.  
"Can we get it open?" asked Lita as she walked up to it.  
"I don't know," Amy admitted. Lita frowned and tried to ram the door. Hearing a scream from outside they knew it had to be Rya. Becky looked up her eyes glinting, there were sparks in the air. Star magic sparks, and she could see that Destiny was sensing them to as she was now up and on her feet, and her hackles were raised.  
"An enemy Destiny?" she asked.  
"The sparks are dark star," the cat confirmed. "Who's I don't know, but I sense it is not a monster."  
"Not a monster?" asked Mina. "Then what is it?"  
"Not sure."  
Rya screamed as her body began to freeze over.  
"Mars Star Power!!" Rei screamed and transformed, "Mars celestrial fire surround!!"

Suddenly the door started to crack and Lita kicked it shattering the ice. They all went outside to see Rya half frozen and a man standing there laughing.  
"Ah...Princess Serenity I see you've come to join the party," he chuckled looking straight at Serena. "Yes I know who you are in fact i'm regular cold hearted villian you could say."

In those words the ground froze and the trees and temple were frozen over.  
"Emerald," Destiny growled.  
'This isn't good," Luna told them.  
"Why?" Mina asked.  
"Emerald was Rya's older brother back in the Silver Millenium and believe me he hates her enough to kill her!!" Destiny said.  
"No way he's going to do that," Becky cried as she raised her locket.

"Star Magic Power!" Her body was encased in popping bubbles, and seconds later she was in her sailor fuku.  
"Hey pretty boy!" she called. "I'm not going to let you hurt her."  
"Oh really and what do you think you're going to do about it?" asked Emerald. "Come to think of it who are you anyway?"  
"I'm Sailor Star Dancer, protector of the Kingdom of Light."  
"Star Dancer, I vaguely recall Star Dancer," Emerald chuckled. "I think the original life was the protector of the Kingdom of Lights Princess or something."  
"Well that might be or might not be," Star Dancer told him. "Right now, you're history." She raised her locket and it began to glow.  
"Sparkling Star Ray Blast!" she ordered. The beam attacked him, but Emerald was much quicker and disappeared. The group looked around as they heard his disemboded voice chuckle.  
"Impressive," he chuckled. "But not impressive enough." Star Dancer let out a scream as he grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arm tightly around her neck and twisting her one arm behind her back.  
"You're a pretty one," he smirked. "Maybe I should destroy my sister and take you to Princess Unakite."  
"No!" Rya screamed, "Don't hurt her!"

Suddenly a strong sense of duty arose in Rya she didn't know what it was nor how it had gotten there all she knew was that she would protect Becky no matter what.  
"Oh?" Emerald said.  
"Moon Tiara magic!!" a voice yelled and suddenly a blaze of energy passed by Emerald forcing him to dodge and let Dancer go.  
"Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon cried.  
"Hey am I good or what?" the pink head sailor asked.  
"Silver Star power!" Rya cried as she transformed and she took a hold of her staff and with her sword broke the ice. "Now i'm gonna show you real pain for attacking my friend!!"

Silver Star attacked Emerald with her sword and he countered with his own sword of ice.  
"Hey, I owe you one thank you," Star Dancer told Chibi Moon with a smile as she knelt down and hugged her.  
"You're welcome," the small scout laughed.

Star Dancer got up and turned at that point, glaring at Emerald as he and Silver Star fought. She crossed her arms over her chest and began to spin in a clockwise circle.  
"Star Illusion Rhapsody!" she cried.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus cried at the same time. Both their attacks spiralled towards Emerald, Venus's wrapped around his arms pinning them to his dies, while Star Dancers whipepd his sword away.  
"Nice team work," Artemis told the girls.  
"Thanks," they smiled simultaneously.  
"Stand back im going to do something I should have done a long time ago," Silver Star said and walked foreward her sword ready.  
"Wait he's your brother!" Moon cried.  
"He killed our mother, he destroyed my people he deserves to die Serenity and I will not let him live!!" Silver Star yelled.  
"Silver Star!" Destiny called.  
"Shut up!" Silver Star snapped, "I hate him...I am going to kill him I should have done it in the Silver Millenium..."  
"What stopped you back then?" Mercury asked.  
"I couldn't find him thats why," she growled, "The little insect went into hiding and sided with Beryl plotting against her to gain her power...only Beryl wasn't a fool"  
"Now you'll know what our mother went through!" Silver Star cried as she raised her sword above her head and got ready to strike. "And our people!"

Silver Star was about to bring her sword down, when a white gloved hand suddenly rested gently on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Star Dancer looking at her gently.  
"Please Silver Star," she whispered.  
"Star Dancer," Silver Star said and looked at her and then down ather brother. "I...urg fine."

Backing away Emerald suddenly smirked.  
"Still a sap aren't you?" Emerald asked and suddenly monsters began forming from the frozen ground.

They looked like lions with a dragons head, it let out a huge monsterous roar.  
"Oh no," Silver star said and noticed Emerald was gone.  
"Huh where he go?" Venus asked.  
"Up here pretty one," Emerald said and they looked up to see him floating in the sky. "Have fun with my pets they haven't been fed in a long time"  
"Ok scouts, we can take one each," Jupiter called. "Are you all up for it?"

"As ever," Mars agreed. "Let's go! Mar's Fire Ignite!" A jet of fire hit one monster and it melted into water.

"I have an idea!" Mercury called. "Mars melt the ice and we'll finish them off!"

"Right." So as Mars went about trying to melt all the ice, the other scouts attacked the monsters. Silver Star used her sword, whilst the scouts used their other attacks.

Emerald hovered above watching the fun, his eyes settling on his sister and then on Star Dancer. The girl had wrapped two of his monsters up with her starlight ropes, leaving them vulnerable to attacks from Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon. 'That one is strong' he thought. 'So soon to as i've never seen her before. She's also very pretty, very much like her past life. Princess Unakite will be most interested when I report back' He chuckled darkly and disappeared in a shimmer of green light.

"That coward," Silver Star growled as Mercury destroyed the last monster. "Why did you stop me Star Dancer? I could've had my revenge on him."

"Sailors aren't about revenge from what I can see," Star Dancer told her. "Besides, if you were planning on revenge and your will was strong, why did you stop when I asked you to?"

"I don't know" Silver Star said as she looked over at Sailor Moon, "You alright?"  
"Yeah fine," Moon said, "You?"  
"Uh it's nothing that won't heal," she said and smiled.  
"Your bleeding," Venus stated and pointed to her arm.  
"Just a scratch," Silver Star told her.  
"I might be able to heal it with my moon crystal," Sailor Moon offered.

"No it's ok," Silver Star assured her as the scouts de-transformed.

"Your brother is strong," Becky motioned as she rubbed her arm.

"I know, did he really hurt you?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Becky," Destiny called up.

"Yes?" she responded looking down at the guardian. "We need to talk about something later, just you, me and Rya."

"I guess that's ok," Becky confirmed. "You ok with that Rya?"

"Of course i've been meaning to ask the kitty something myself," Rya said, "Hey Sailor Moon wanna go to the arcade?"  
"Sure," she responded  
"But on one condition," Rya told her.  
"What?" Serena asked.  
"That cape boy over there stops gocking at me like im gonna kill you from that tree," she responded and pointed to a tree as Tuxedo Mask jumped down.  
"I wasn't looking at you," he told her.  
"Oh sure he weren't please, I still don't have any ideas why you like him Serenity," Rya commented, "I would have given him what he had coming long ago if it weren't for you."  
"Come on let's go to the arcade i'll catch the rest of you guys later." With that Serena and Rya left.  
Tuxedo Mask and the others sweat dropped as they walked off, including Becky and Destiny. Destiny soon gently began to paw at Becky's school uniform.

"Let's go home, we have to talk," she whispered.

"Ok, i'll see you guys later," Becky chimed brightly. "I have to head home." She waved lightly as she picked Destiny up and walked away down the steps.

Later as she sat curled up on her floor listening to her music, Destiny walked up to her.

"Becky I know you're having your rest time," she stated. "But can we talk?"

"Of course Becky responded softly. "About what?"

"The importance of finding the 3rd light scout and the princess. It is true Sailor Star Dancer was the guardian of the Kingdom of Lights princess, but I'm not sure about anything else. It's so fuzzy. Sometimes I see you and you remind me of the princess, but I guess it's just me being silly."

"It's ok," Becky assured her. "Even if Rya won't help you look, I will. I consider it my new and foremost duty."

Meanwhile Rya and Serena were busy playing a Sailor V game.  
"Ahahahah beat yeah again" Serena laughed.  
"Not fair," Rya snapped, "I can't even read half the stuff across the screen."  
"Say what you gonna do about finding that princess...what's her name anyway?" Serena asked sitting down at the bar.  
"What about her?" Rya asked, "I found you and the others and heck if I can get my paws around Darien hehehehe he's gone."  
"Urg really why do you hate him so much?" Serena asked.  
"He called me a weak women," she responded, "No one insults me and gets away with it...oh and he also believed it was gonna kill yea back in the Silver Millenium."  
"I think you should help Beck find the princess" Serena said, "I mean it's your duty as a scout to help find the person your supposed to protect right?"  
"Yeah I guess so," Rya agreed, "Fine i'll help but only because you asked me too." Serena nodded and smiled at her, at least now Becky and Destiny would have to work alone.

* * *

Please R&R 


	3. Third Times A Charm

Disclaimer: Same as the other pages. Oh We don't own Molly of course, but we thought we'd make her the 3rd Sailor Light Scout for fun. 

Special notice: Once again Rya and I worked together on this, so thank you Rya.

-

"Emerald, I trust you have a good explanation as to why you failed on your last mission," Unakite growled at him.  
"The scouts are an interesting bunch my princess," Emerald responded. "I saw fit to observe them for a while, especially the one known as Star Dancer"  
"Ah yes, the one you said you believe protected the Kingdom of Lights princess"  
"Correct"  
"That is interesting," the woman told him. "Keep up your observations Emerald"  
"Yes majesty."

Emerald had left Princess Unakite's presence by then and was wandering around the darkness of the Negaverse, mulling things over in his mind. It was no secret he was a master of things around the place, and most of the monsters respected him. He knew along with observing the scouts, including the amethyst haired and violet eyed scout known as Star Dancer that he also had to gather energy. How could he do that without the Sailor Scouts trying to stop him. He lifted up a shadow mirror and gazed into it, as purple and black clouds swirled within it. They cleared to show him an image of his sister, fast asleep.  
"Dreaming sweet dreams," he muttered. "What a pathetic human way of doing things. Hey there's an idea, the scouts won't see THIS coming. Energy from their sweet dreams turned into nightmares."

-

As Emerald went about preparing his plan, Becky lay curled up under her bedsheets that night with Destiny curled up at her feet. As usual her dreams were pretty much calm and gentle, showing beautiful fields of flowers and animals, with music playing in the air. She didn't think anything could go wrong in dreams and that was Becky all over. Destiny opened a sleepy eye and looked at the girl as she turned over, a smile on her face as usual. 'Stars' she thought. 'She's as perky when she's asleep as when she's awake'

Destiny gazed up at the window, but the curtains were drawn blocking out the moonlight. Getting up she made her way over to the windom, pushed her way through the curtains and sat down, staring up into the night sky. 'I will complete my quest' she thought. 'I promised i'd find the princess but...how can I do that if I don't know what she even vaguely looks like?'

-

Dream sequence Becky wandered the dream, brushing her fingers over flowers and listening to the birds. She'd always had pretty nice dreams and very few nightmares, which she was thankful for. Wandering towards some benches she spied a harp, what was a harp doing in the middle of a parkland? Shrugging she walked over and sat beside it, before strumming her fingers over the strings.

As she played however she didn't noticed the scenery change, change to darkness and abandoned ruins, that was until she heard a scream and looked up. Getting up she found herself dressed in her sailor fuku, but it was torn and small droplets of blood stained it.  
"Run Star Dancer, run!" a voice yelled. Something came at her at the speed of light and she walked knocked flat onto her back.  
End dream sequence

Becky sat up with a squeak of pain, bringing Destiny back to her side.  
"Becky are you all right?" she asked seeing the girl yawn slightly.  
"Yes, just had a nightmare"  
"Oh. Are you going to be able to sleep"  
"Yes, I still feel really tired," Becky confirmed and curled up again, falling asleep instantly. The star on Destiny's head lit up, even though she knew you could go back to sleep after a nightmare, she thought this was particularly quick.  
Rya meanwhile was sleeping silently in her bed also half hanging off her bed and tangled in a mess of sheets.

Dream

Rya looked around and found herself in a familiar setting. She laid down in the soft grass next to the forest, over viewing the castle in which she lived. Aries was beautiful and as the sun set she could see the local Scout Cleo riding on the back of her giant wolves.

Then suddenly the scene changes everything turned cold and she could see men in front her, her fuku was stained in blood all over and half torn from her body.  
"Starlight!" a warrior cried, "Run, runaway now while we hold him off! Run run!' Then a hidious laughter filled her ears.

End dream

Rya awoke in a cold sweat and a scream. She calmed down a for a second and realized it was just a dream. She hadn't had nightmares like that for a long time, slowly getting up and turning on her light she knew she wouldnt be keeping much sleep that night.

The next morning as Becky sat at her desk at school waiting for her teacher to turn up, she thought back to her dream. What had it all been about? She'd told Destiny about it the next morning, and Destiny had said that maybe her past memories were coming back to haunt her or something. Becky didn't like that all, plus she found she was still very tired, even though she'd slept most of the night besides those few short waking moments. She yawned just as Rya came in, looking as tired as she did. Other students were in the same boat to.  
"You look as bad as I feel," Rya told her.  
"Gee, thanks, same to you," Becky grumbled.  
"Ok class," Miss. Yurindo called sleepily as she entered the room. "First thing this morning we're going to study the History of the war for History hour." But seconds later she to was just leaning on her desk, looking far beyond tired.  
"This is weird," Becky muttered to Rya. "How can you still be tired and have slept all nearly all night"  
"Don't ask me, couldn't sleep after about 4," Rya retorted.

Meanwhile.  
"Perfect," Emerald snickered. "Slowly i'm gaining their energy and they don't even know it. I'll send my dream element monster Nightmare Witch to handle them and their energy soon enough."

At Crossroads Junior Highschool, Serena wasn't the only one dozing off. Even Amy and her classmates were half snoozing. Miss. Haruna didn't look like the brightest spark either that morning.  
"I don't know, strange nightmare, now very tired," Serena heard Molly mutter from behind her. 'How weird' Serena thought, she heard that from a lot of students that morning and from her brother Sammy.  
Rya slowly slipped into slumber while listening to the teacher.

Dream

She looked around and found herself in a court yard it was beautiful. Then a girl came up to her she couldnt see the girls face but she was knew the girl was certainly happy.  
"Come on Starlight dont be so sad!" the girl squeeled, "Come on the ball is begining my mother is waiting for us."

Rya followed the girl and as she did she looked at herself, she was wearing a long white gown. Opening the ballroom doors she suddenly saw a different scene, a bloody battle feild..senshi laying on the ground.  
"Princess!" Rya cried as she ran towards the girl who laid on the round but the faster she ran the further away she got.

Rya screamed out as suddenly darkness overcame the sky and a sailor wearing a orange and silver get up fell to the ground.  
"No!" Rya screamed, "Star Mage!"

End of dream

Rya awoke in the classroom screaming and she looked around she could see the class looking at her oddly.  
"Are you alright Miss Starling?" the teacher asked.  
"Ye..yes," she lied. Becky giggled behind her hand as did several other class members.  
"Ok," the teacher allowed. Rya gave Becky a look, the other scout definitly looked more awake now.

Later that day at lunch as the two sat together with Destiny cradled in Becky's lap, Rya shot her a look.  
"Why did you giggle?" she asked.  
"I couldn't help it," Becky laughed. "You looked so surprised"  
"What happened?" asked Destiny and the other two told her what they'd seen from their POVs.  
"Did you see the princesses face?" asked Destiny.  
"No," Rya admitted. "But I did hear her voice"  
"What did it sound like?" asked Becky curiously. "I try to imagin it, but I can never hear it"  
"It was like high but soft, like a bird"  
"Hm."

Becky spent the rest of their classes thinking about it, maybe when they met up with the other scouts at the lake side, they could talk about it.

-

Later that afternoon the scouts joined up by the lake in the park, staring out across it's calm surface. Becky hadn't turned up yet for some reason, so the others suspected she was just running late.  
"Weird, nightmares, then tiredness," Amy commented. "This may be a negaverse plot"  
"Maybe," Rei agreed as they heard footsteps come running towards them. They all turned to see Becky and Destiny making their way towards them. Rya looked at Becky for a moment, she'd switched from her uniform to a short thigh length strapped dress with a circular necked, short sleeved top underneath it and a pair of slip on ballet like shoes. A slight pain moved through her head, but she shook it off.

"Sorry i'm late," Becky apologised. "My little sister was making a fuss because she didn't want to have an afternoon nap. Something about a nightmare about a mean bug"  
"Sammy has been the same way since last night," Serena agreed. "Strange," Lita agreed.  
"I had one to," Rini spoke up. "It was about a large snake that tried to eat me, it was horrible"  
"Something we both don't like," Becky smiled patting Rini lightly on the head.  
"What about you?" Mina asked looking at Rya.  
"I don't wanna talk about it," Rya responded.  
"Alright," Serena said calmly.  
"She was dreaming about the past," Destiny told them.  
"Shut up your stupid cat," Rya snapped, "However I did hear that other scouts name...it sounded like Star Mage"  
"Star Mage?" Ray asked, "Why don't I do a fire reading"  
"Thats a great idea," Luna agreed.  
At the temple Ray tried to do a fire reading, but without much information other than that the girl wore orange and silver and was called Star Mage, she couldn't get much. Only that the girl was already close to the scouts as it was.  
"I wander who she is," Lita muttered as they went to sit outside.  
"I don't know about you," Becky said after a while. "But i'm going to see if I can find the princess. If she has star magic she shouldn't be hard to find"  
She was just getting up when she felt a jolt of star energy near by she stopped and felt for it, it was light energy not dark so could it be the third scout? Rya had felt it to, as had Destiny.  
"Serena," came a chirpy voise as a red-head came running across the temple towards her.  
"Hey Molly!" Serena called brightly. "What brings you here"  
"Your mom said you'd be here," she responded with a smile. Rya, Becky and Destiny all looked at Molly for a mew minutes, the star energy was circling around her like a cat circling its owners legs. Becky gave Rya a look, was it possible that this Molly girl was their third scout?  
"Rya this is my bestfriend Molly..Mol this is Rya and Becky," Serena said introducing them.  
"Nice to meet the two of you," Molly said and smiled. "Hey you all look really tired"  
"We didn't get much sleep last night," Rya said and yawned.  
"I didn't have any trouble sleeping last night," Molly told them.  
"Hey why don't we all go out for icecream maybe that'll wake us up," Serena yawned.  
"Sure," Rya said, "If that doesn't work how about i'll go and get Elmara and murder Darin a good beating always wakes me up"  
"Your joking right?" Molly asked.  
"You don't want her to answer that believe me," Serena told her.

The girls all giggled quietly and headed to the ice cream parlour.

As they arrived Serena instantly ran over and began TRYING to choose an ice cream flavour, while the girls looked over the menu of flavours and topings. "Serena would you just pick already," Rei groaned as she ordered a chocolate ice cream.  
"Yeah have a neopolitan if you can't decide," Lita agreed as she asked and paid for a mint ice cream. By the time Serena had chosen an ice cream flavour, the others girls were half way through there's. Both Amy and Becky had gone for plain vanilla with a flake and some strawberry sauce, Rya had gone for a lime flavoured one, Mina had got an orange ice pop and Rini had a smaller ice cream cone. Molly had also got one, a strawberry split.  
"So you've had no trouble sleeping at all?" asked Becky as she licked her ice cream.  
"Not once," Molly responded.

'Strange' Becky thought. 'This girl is radiating star energy like it's a fashion statement. Yet she doesn't seem aware of it. Maybe she is the third scout Sailor Star Mage'  
"Tell me Molly," Becky began as Destiny sat at her feet licking her paw. "Have you sensed anything unusual lately"  
"Well you know..." Molly responded. "I had this strange dream last night and for a few nights now that someone was running towards me, a girl although I couldn't tell who she was. She was calling a name of some kind. Sounded like Star something. I was beginning to think I was watching too many anime or something"  
"Star Mage or something or just Star?" Rya ventured carefully.  
"Sounds right," Molly agreed. "How did you know"  
"First thing that came to mind," Rya chuckled as Destiny looked up. "I'm a good guesser." She gave Becky and Destiny a look, they'd both sensed it to.  
As they ate Rya felt something odd and her head perked up just as the screaming in the streets began.  
"Beck," Rya said looking at the girl.  
"Right behind ya, uh Molly we gotta run," Becky said and they all ditched into an allyway.

Molly however had followed her friends without them knowing it.  
"Alright everyone ready?" Serena asked and all the girls nodded there heads.  
"Oh my goodness," Molly whispered as she watched her best friends transform into the famous sailor scouts.  
"Let's go!" Silver Star cried.  
"Ok where is all that screaming coming from?" asked Jupiter as she looked around.  
"Look up," Artemis cried. The scouts looked up and there it was a woman dressed in long dark robes and a matching dress. She had long dark purple hair, which dripped with black crystals. Around her neck was a long single drop chain with a large crystal on it, which was gathering up energy from people near by, all looking more tired than normal.  
"Hey who are you?" Mars yelled up. The woman chuckled and floated downwards and lande don the ground.  
"I'm the Nightmare witch here to steal your dream energy. And who might you be"  
"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice and the one who will punish you for all your wrong doing"  
"I am Sailor Mercury"  
"Sailor Mars"  
"Sailor Jupiter"  
"Sailor Venus"  
"Sailor Mini Moon"  
"We're the sailor scouts and you'll pay for feeding of peoples sweet dreams!"

"I'm Sailor Star Dancer"  
"And i'm Sailor Silver Star"  
"We're the Sailor Light Scouts and we're here to defeat you"  
"Nice speeches ladies, but that won't do anything against my dark tentacles!" The woman through her arms out and streams of dark attacked the scouts, who all dived in different directions to avoid them, but they followed regardless. Angry the witch combined them into a large black ribbon, which circled all the seven scouts. The ribbon closed in and tied the scouts together, including Mini Moon. Dark energy crackled through it and they screamed in pain.  
"We have...to get...free," Mercury whispered as their guardians watched.  
"We have to help them," Luna cried.  
"Right," Destiny agreed as she spotted Molly.

She ran over to her quickly as the star on her head sparkled, and a small wand appeared on in her mouth with a heart on the top and a star at it's centre.  
"Molly!" she cried tossing it to her. "You must help the scouts"  
"A talking cat!" Molly cried.  
"Molly don't freak out now!" Destiny yelled. "Hold up the wand and call out Star Heart Power!" Molly didn't know why, but she held up the wand anyway.  
"Star Heart Power!" Instantly her body was covered in small sparkling hearts of various colours, which flash once and created a fuku of silver and orange.

The other scouts were half limp from the effects of the black ribbon wrapped around them, neither of them could move to make an attack and those with weapons couldn't move.  
"I feel so drained," Star Dancer whispered.  
"You and all of us," Venus whispered. "We need to break free"  
"There is no breaking free," the witch cackled as she held the ribbon. "You're mine"  
"Enchanted Star Flyer!" a voice cried and a spinning and glowing star shaped disc, shot through the air and cut through the ribbon. The scouts fell to the ground seconds later as the ribbon vanished.  
"Who did that?" the witch demanded to know.  
"I did!" a voice cried as she looked up to see a new scout near by.  
"And who are you brat"  
"I am Sailor Star Mage, defender of the innocent and the future of the Kingdom of Light!" the scout announced. "And you'll pay for hurting my friends"  
"Molly?" Moon asked sort of dumbstruck.  
"That's it i'm mad!" Silver Star cried and unhooked the bottom of her staff and sliced away the ribbon. "Mage get Dancer and we'll attack this thing together"  
Star Mage ran to help Star Dancer up, supporting her weight against her.  
"Think you can help?" she asked.  
"Yes Star Mage," she responded steadying herself on her feet.  
"Ok everyone!" Silver Star called. "Silver Taurus punch!" The beast appeared and flew straight towards the witch.  
"Sparkling Star Ray Blast!" Star Dancer cried as her starbeam shot forward.  
"Enchanted Star Twister!" Star Mage cried and a flare of sparkles shot towards the witch.  
All three attacks hit her head on and with a loud agonised scream the witch exploded into a plume of smoke and dark dust fell to the ground, before blowing away on the wind.  
"Darn they foiled my plans again," Emerald growled from his position on top of a building. "And now I have another star brat to worry about." That said he disappeared, knowing that Unakite would not be pleased.  
"OH YEAH WE ROCK!" Silver Star cried and jumped into the air.  
"Way to go Molly I never knew you had in ya," Silor Moon chuckled.  
"Nether did I," Molly said and blushed and then Silver Star suddenly detransformed and fell to the ground. "Is she alright?"

SNORE

"She's asleep," Mars said.  
"Oh boy," Venus groaned.  
"Ok who wants to carry sleeping beauty here home?" asked Mars as they detransformed.  
"Not me, I don't have the strength to carry her," Becky muttered after she'd detransformed. "She is kind of too tall for me to handle anyway"  
"Not it!" several voices cried. The others laughed as Mina finished last.  
"Ok Mina we'll catch you later," Serena laughed. "We have to bring Molly up to date"  
"Oh," Mina groaned as she helped Rya up and helped her to head home.

The other girls laughed as they headed off with Molly, explaining things to her. Becky and Destiny took it in turns as well to explain their mission, and Molly chuckled.  
"I have a lot to catch up on," she laughed.

-

In the Negaverse.  
"I am sorry my queen," Emerald stated. "I did not know Sailor Star Mage would turn up"  
"I should punish you Emerald," she stated. "But since you gathered me some energy, i'll let it slide this time. But next time don't expect your luck to hold out."  
"Yes majesty."

-

Keep R+R


	4. Starry Knight

Disclaimer: Same as other pages.

Special Note: Same as always. Yukito is our newest character, so please don't take him.

- - - -

Rya slept for hours until she finally woke up, she looked around and came to face to face with a familiar cat. Screaming in a startle she almost knocked Destiny off her chest.  
"What do you won't cat?" she asked and yawned, "I'm still tired...can't it wait"  
"Oh come now don't be a second Serenity," Destiny said, "I need to talk to you about something important Starlight."  
"Don't call me that!" Rya snapped.  
"Fine Rya, I need to talk about the princess." Destiny said.  
"If you're going to tell me that we have to find her, then I kind of already know that," Rya stated simply as Destiny sat down in front of her.

"Yes I know that, but ever since that witch yoma we fought i've been doing some thinking. The dreams you and Becky have had may be able to shed some light on the princess. Becky told me that in her dream she was dressed in her sailor outfit, when she heard a voice telling her to run, before she was hit by something. She said everything went black afterwards. So what I want to know is, did you have anything that might be able to shed some more light on this?"

Elsewhere as both Molly and Becky slept, their dreams were plagued by a battle long since ended.

(Dream sequence)

"Star Dancer run!" Molly heard herself yell at the silver and white clad scout who was standing near to her. The girl looked at her worriedly, and turned to run but something hit her and she collapsed to the ground.

"No!" Molly screamed as she saw blood slip from the girls lifeless body. Suddenly she was hit herself and she fell to the ground and everything went black.

(End dream sequence)

Molly woke with a start, gasping for breath.

Becky had the same dream only from her point of view, and she to screamed as she woke up. 'The nightmare witch is gone' she thought. 'Why am I still plagued with my past death?'

"I can see her smiling at me," Rya said. "We must have been close...she was taking me to a ball...I heard her voice again only it came from a sailor…"  
"A scout?" Destiny asked.  
"Yes" Rya said, 'It was odd she seemed more interested in protecting me and everyone then herself...oh god there was so much blood...and a man…"  
"A man?" Destiny asked.  
"Yes dressed in white armor," she replied.  
"Before we get into that," Destiny stated. "Did you see this scouts face? Hair? Anything?"

"Not totally," Rya responded. "It was all a blur, so much happening at once. This knight appearing and, oh I don't know ok Destiny. It all happened so fast and then I woke up. Now it seems so vague."

"Ok Rya, don't get upset," the cat soothed. "I am just trying to figure this out, so it makes yours and the other Sailor Lights jobs easier."

Meanwhile Molly had gone back to sleep, albeit restlessly and Becky sat up. It was early Saturday morning, very early in fact, but she could no longer sleep. The dream of someone yelling at her to run, feeling something hit her and then falling. Falling into a dark abyss that seemed to have no end till she awoke in her bed at home, a scream escaping her throat.

"What is the dream trying to say?" she asked herself and looked around for Destiny, hoping she could talk about it with her, but she was gone. She felt slightly sad for this of course, kind of lonely without the badgering cat being at her side.

Across town a young man, about the age of 16/17 with dark blue hair that could be mistaken for black at times and kindly brown eyes, lay in his bed. Strange dreams plagued his mind, voices, screams, blood and a battle. A vicious battle from the sound of it; he tossed and turned as he heard a voice yelling out a name he couldn't make out, a shock of silver and white caught his eyes. Long darkly coloured hair, although he couldn't define the colour, caught his eye. A girl's scream echoed in his ears a flash of white now caught his eye, and he woke up. A light layer of sweat coated his forehead and palms as he looked up.

"That nightmare again," he muttered. "I've never even been close to a battlefield before. What's going on?"

"Oh you're awake," Mina said as she came into the room. "Huh, hey Destiny what you doing here? I thought you lived with Becky."  
"I was speaking to Rya about the princess," Destiny told her.  
"The princess of the light kingdom?" Artemis asked, 'I remember vaguely her cheerfulness and she spent a lot of time with Serenity and Starlight."  
"I don't remember anything like that." Mina said.  
"You can't remember what you had for breakfast," Artemis growled and Mina hit the cat across the head.  
"Now there's the Mina I met in New York" Rya laughed, "Hey you got anything to eat? I'm starving."

Becky sighed as she walked down the street alone, she'd been so used to having Destiny walking at her side that it felt odd without her. True they'd only met in the last week, but she felt like it was right to have the cat trotting at her side. Saturday morning meant a rest, a weekend away from school so she could relax and have fun. She was sure Destiny would turn up on her own, most cats did.

She was just walking down the next street, when she accidentally bumped into someone and fell over onto her rear end.

"Ouch," she groaned rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry," a male voice apologised as a hand extended towards her. "Let me help you." Becky reached up and slid her small hand into the mans bigger and stronger one. She looked up as the older teen helped her to her feet, short dark blue possibly black hair and handsome brown eyes.

"Thank you," Becky told him. "I should apologise myself, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Nah it's all right," he smiled. "See ya." Becky turned and watched him walk down the street, there was something about that guy, something unusually familiar.

Turning the corner the teen stopped and looked at his hand, what was with that girl? He wandered. There's something odd about her, but what?

Rya sat in the breakfast table with Mina shoving pancakes into her mouth two by two.  
"She's as bad as Serena" Artemis told her.  
"Mmm these are really good Mina...i've been eating Raman for like 3 weeks now," Rya said and swallowed, "Ah it's good to get some real food into my stomach"  
"I'm not the best cook in the world," Mina said.  
"Hey if it's edible i'll eat it," Rya told her. "Food is food"  
"Now you really sound like Serena," Mina laughed.  
"Hey I can't help it…hey I'm gonna go and get Becky and Molly and go to that new amusement park that's opening wanna come?" Rya asked.  
"I can't I got homework," she told Rya.  
"They've got a new live action Sailor V game," Rya said and this drew Mina's attention.  
"Sailor V game?" Mina asked. "I should be able to swing that for the day and do my homework later," she smiled.

"Now you're starting to sound like Serena," Artemis groaned as Mina called the other scouts on her communicator. Rya listened to all their comments about how it would be great and so on, but groaned when Serena said she was going to drag Darien along.

"It's a good idea, maybe you'll find the princess if there are more people," Destiny concurred. "I'll go and fine Becky though." That said Destiny took off out of the house through the catflap in Mina's front door.

Arriving at the house she hurried to avoid Robyn, Beckys sister, who had got it into her head that she was a toy to be played with and went to Becky's room. Becky hadn't been awake when she'd left obviously, she apparently always had one heck of a long lie in. Becky was gone, bag and all. 'Wander where she went' Destiny thought. Now having to rely on her own ability to sense star magic to find Becky, she took off, once again avoiding the girls little sister.

Elsewhere Becky was looking for the princess, using her ability of star detection to search for her, but she wasn't having any look. 'This princess is hard to find' she thought looking around and her mind slipped to the guy she'd bumped into. He hadn't been much older then herself, but he had been kind of cute.

'What am I doing?' she thought to herself sharply. 'I'm meant to be finding a princess not a boyfriend. Get things straight Becky' Frowning she carried on looking.

Rya meanwhile was too busy stuffing her face with cotton candy to notice that she knocked in the same boy Becky had been looking at earlier.  
"Sorry," Rya said and blushed.  
"It's my fault," he said, "I haven't seen you around before."  
"I'm new," Rya told him. "My names Rya Starling, I was here with my friend  
but it seems she took off after some guy."  
"I'm Yukito Hakama," he told her. "Oh wait I saw you in school, I'm a  
senior."  
"Wow a senior," Rya said and suddenly spied Mina talking to a hunk. "Uh that's my friend over there."

Rya couldn't get rid of the feeling that she had met Yukito before, but she couldn't put her finger on where. Slowly she smiled.  
"Hey uh Yukito, wanna go to the that new Sailor V virtual reality game?" She asked.  
"I was heading there myself," he announced.  
"That's great," Rya said. "Hey Mina!"

The blond came over with her arms crossed.  
"Its always the cute ones that are gay and..." Mina whispered and saw Yukito, "Hi, i'm Mina and I'm single."  
"Whoa, down girl this is Yukito he's a senior in my school, he's gonna come to the Sailor V thing with us," Rya informed her.  
"Sure why not?" Mina asked as her eyes lit up with hearts.  
"Uh don't mind her...she's like this a lot," Rya whispered.

Yukito chuckled lightly.

"I kind of figured that out for myself," he told her as they headed towards the game.

Meanwhile Destiny was still looking for Becky, she was getting nowhere until she ran around a corner and came into contact with someones legs. She fell over and looking up, found Becky laughing at her.

"Where have you been?" asked the cat. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Uh, looking for the princess like i'm meant to be doing," Becky responded as she dusted a leaf off her outfit, which consisted of a pink top and a thigh length dark blue denim skirt.

"Well come to the new park that's opened," Destiny told her. "There may be a better chance of finding her there."

"Right," Becky agreed following her along to the fair.

Meanwhile Emerald was watching.

"Pleasurable activities like fun use up energy," he said calmly. "If I can get more of that for Unakite, perhaps she'll forget all about my problems with the scouts. Peridot Pierrot!"

"Yes master emerald," called a woman dressed in an acrobats outfit. "Get down there and harness the energy of those people." The woman nodded and dropped down into the fair, changing her outfit a little to fit the mood.

"The line was sooo long," Rya moaned.  
"Yeah but we're inside at least," Mina said as they walked through the hall made like the inside of a spooky cave.  
"Yeah and don't worry Mina if the monsters scare you, me and Yukito can protect you," Rya chuckled.  
"Very funny," Mina said.  
- - - - -

Becky sighed as she paid the ticket man and entered the park, she was amazed there was no line, but she figured it had dissipated earlier while she was out looking for the princess, Destiny walked casually beside her where she wouldn't get trampled on.

"So are the others here yet?" she asked.

"Mina and Rya are somewhere," Destiny responded. "I don't know where the others are."

"Becky!" a familiar voice called. She turned just as Molly came over with Serena and Lita.

"Hey girls," Becky smiled. "Where are Rei and Amy?"

"Rei and Amy are somewhere," Lita responded. "I think they were interested in seeing the psychic. I think Rei wanted to see if she's real." The others sweat dropped.

Meanwhile Yukito, Mina and Rya were having fun in the Sailor V virtual reality game.

"This is cool," Mina laughed and Rya sweat dropped.

Outside the other scouts had just gone towards the game and saw the queue. Lita whistled.

"That is long," she commented.

"It'll be worth it," Serena laughed.

"Hello girls why bother with a video game when you can have good old plain fun?" asked an acrobat as she approached them. The girls looked at her as she began to juggle some soft multi-coloured foam balls. All of them clapped as she moved off and began juggling rings for some young kids. None of them noticed how tired some of the previous viewers had become, or how some of them had lost consciousness till they were in line for the sailor v game.

"Is it just me?" asked Molly. "Or does it look like everyone near us is falling asleep?" The other scouts looked around and found she was right, even the people in the line were dozing off.

"I feel kind of sleepy to," Serena agreed. "But not much."

Serena looked around at that moment and suddenly noticed the acrobat jumping backwards and they saw Venus and Silver Star their outfits cut to shreads and trapped in sharp rings.  
"Oh gosh!" Serena cried.  
"What do we do?" Molly asked.  
"What else?" Lita asked. "Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Cosmic Moon Power!"  
"Enchanted Star Power!"  
"Go on then, don't just stand there," Destiny called up to Becky.

"Oh right," Becky agreed. "Star Magic Power!" she called raising her locket. She was so glad all the people around her had fallen asleep. The bubbles appeared and popped over her body, creating her uniform.

"Soon Sailor Scouts you'll be gone," Peridot Pierrot announced.

"Not yet you creepy clown!" Sailor Moon cried as the woman turned around. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice and defender of the innocent. You'll pay for hurting my friends!"

"That goes for me to, I am Sailor Jupiter!" Jupiter cried.

"Don't forget us!" Star Dancer and Star Mage called.

"Sailor Star Dancer!"

"Sailor Star Mage!"

"Nice to meet you ladies," Peridot Pierrot chuckled. "Now let's hope you like my performance." The coloured juggling balls shot forward and threw up smoke around them, all brightly coloured. The scouts coughed as the smoke billowed around their faces.

"Now for the ring toss!" the yoma cried.

The rings flew forwards at the scouts.

"Mars Celestial Fire! Surround!" a voice cried and the rings were knocked backwards by gold coloured rings.

"Sailor Mars!" the scouts cried.

"And Mercury!" Venus quipped seeing the two other scouts.

"Mercury Bubbles! Blast!" Mercury cried.

"Baton Blast!" the pierrot cried and the bubbles were spun back at Mercury knocking her over. Mars ran to her side as the other scouts turned to the monster as she threw the baton.

It twirled towards them and they all dived aside, but the baton clipped Sailor Star Dancers heal, causing her to tumble to the floor. She groaned and reached out to rub her ankle, as the pierrot flew towards her. At this point Sailor Moon was expecting Tuxedo Mask to appear, throw his rose and stop the attack, but instead as Sailor Star Dancer sat there on the floor unable to move in time, she saw a white blur shoot onto the picture and disappear as quickly as it had come.

"What the?" asked Peridot Pierrot as she looked at the empty spot before her.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you never to hit someone when they're down?" asked a male voice.

The whole group looked around and then towards the Sailor V game, to see a tall and handsome guy dressed in white armour, cradling Star Dancer in his arms. His face was masked so they couldn't tell who it was.

"Who are you to say that to me?" asked the female clown.

"I am the Celestial Knight," he responded as he placed Star Dancer on the ground.

"Are you ok Sailor Star Dancer?"

"Oh..." she responded at a loss for words. "Yes, thank you."

Silver Star struggled to get herself up but her body was totally wracked. She looked up at the knight and gasped.  
"It's him...the man from my dream," Silver Star said and suddenly the acrobat turned its attention to Silver Star.  
"Master Emerald told me to take special care of you," it chuckled and the ring around Silver Star started to shrink she started to scream as it cut into her skin.  
"Leave her alone!" Star Mage cried and attacked the acrobat.  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap ZAP!" Jupiter cried and zapped the acrobat.  
"You better help your friends," the Celestial Knight told Dancer gently.  
"Right," she concurred as she turned. "Oh and thank..." She turned back to find the knight gone. 'Who was that man?' she wandered, only to be snapped out of her thoughts by Silver Stars screams. She turned and removed her locket from her bow and held it up between her hands. It started to glow brightly as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Sparkling Star Ray Blast!" she ordered. The beam shot forward and hit the ring around her friend, snapping it like a twig. Silver Star hit the floor groaning in pain as Star Dancer replaced her locket.

"Time to put this clown under wraps," she announced as Mars burnt the other ring off of Venus.

She began twirling around, summoning her next attack.

"Star Illusion Rhapsody!" she cried and the numerous beams of starlight shot out and wrapped around the pierrot, trapping her in their tight coils.

"No!" she cried.

"Go for it Sailor Moon!" Star Dancer called.

"Right," Sailor Moon agreed as she raised her sceptar and twirled around. "Moon Sceptar Elimination!"

The pink sparkles and small shining moons hit the terrified yoma and obliterated her easily.

"No," Emerald muttered. "Unakite is not going to like this one bit." That said he disappeared.

"That was close," Jupiter muttered as they de-transformed. "Say, who was that knight anyway? He called himself the Celestial Knight."

"He was totally dreamy," Mina commented.

"Yeah," Becky agreed silently.

"Well at least our hero boy doesn't wear a mask and a tuxedo" Silver Star laughed.  
"Excuse me?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
"Oh I'm sorry are there any other fashion freaks around here?" she asked and it looked at the two were ready to kill each other.  
"You ok?" Dancer asked.  
"I'm fine," Silver Star said and held her bleeding arms. "Nothing a night under the stars won't heal."  
"I dunno about you guys but I think this calls for pizza!" Moon cried.  
"I want pepperoni," Jupiter cried.  
"Three cheeses!"" Silver star said.  
"Deluxe," Mercury said.

Some of the others sweat dropped as they headed out to eat, with Serena hanging of Darien's arms. Becky walked behind with Destiny at her heals. Something made her stop and look back as the people started to regain consciousness, leaving the others and Destiny to walk on. She sighed quietly, remembering the feeling the guy had given her as he'd held her in his arms.

"Is something wrong?" asked Destiny as she returned to Becky's side, having noticed that she'd stopped following the others.

"Oh just...thinking," Becky responded as the sun began to set. 'Yeah' she thought as a soft starry look sparkled in her violet eyes. 'The Celestial Knight. Thank you'

Above them his cape blowing in the wind as he stood on one of the taller rides, stood the Celestial Knight. 'Protect the Sailor Lights' he thought. 'And find my princess'


	5. Friend of Foe

Disclaimer: Same as the other pages.

Special Note: Same as always, lol.

- -

"Oh Becky's got a crush," Rya said.  
"I do not!" Becky cried.  
"Awww isn't it cute?" Mina asked.  
"Sigh id let the guy swoop me into his arms any day" Lita sighed.

Once they got to the pizza parlor Rya suddenly remember Yukito.  
"Hey Mina did you see Yukito get up? I hope he's alright," Rya said.  
"Worry about yourself," Amy told her as she finished wrapping her arms with some bandages, "Those things would have sliced your arms into two"  
"Aw come on Amy," Rya said, "Lighten up."

Serena however was looking in the other direction when suddenly she saw a man who she hadn't seen in god know how long walking into the pizza parlor.  
"Ne..nephlite?" Serena asked.  
"Who?" Rya asked.

The tall brown haired, blue-eyed man strode into the parlor and looked around casually. His eyes fell on the scouts but moved away again as if he hadn't recognized them, even Molly.

"It can't be," Molly whispered. "I thought..."

"Yeah so did we," Rei agreed as the man went up and ordered a pizza at the counter.

While the other scouts gazed at him, Becky stared out of the window by their booth a starry look in her eyes. The only person on her mind right now was the Celestial Knight. He was so handsome, wearing a dashing white mask over the top half of his face, just below his dark hair. She could almost hear his voice, as if he were in the pizza parlor with her. 'Are you all right Sailor Star Dancer?' Destiny stared at her from outside, not being allowed in the parlor. She knew the look of a crush when she saw one, and Becky had one bad.

She was obviously unaware of the scouts as they discussed the possibility of Nephlite being back, including Molly.

- -

Later that night as the scouts said their goodbyes and as they separated, Molly, Serena, Rei and Amy decided to follow the brown haired man. Lita and Mina didn't have a clue what it was all about and headed off home, as did Rya and Becky. Rya walked half the way of Becky's walk home, teasing the amethyst haired teen about her crush on the Celestial Knight, which she denied over and over even though it was true.

"I'm off home," Rya laughed as the two separated ten minutes later. "Be careful on your way home."

"I will," Becky promised and headed home with Destiny trotting at her heals.

"Why do I feel like I know the Celestial Knight?' Becky wandered. 'His hold, his touch and his voice seem so familiar. Maybe we've met before. Yet how is that possible? I've never even seen him till today. Talk about Deja Vu.' She walked up to her front door and knocked on it, and a moment later her dad let her in.

"Thanks dad," Becky chimed as she walked in with Destiny skipping in beside her. She kicked her shoes off and pulled her slippers on, just as her little sister came skipping into the hallway. She took one look at Destiny and squealed.

'Oh no' Destiny though as Robyn picked her up and cuddled her tightly.

"Robyn, leave her alone," Becky groaned at her 8-year-old sister.

"Come on Robyn, time for cartoons," her mom called. Becky dropped Destiny unceremoniously to the floor and skipped off.

Becky laughed as she disappeared up stairs with Destiny, shutting the door behind her.

"Your sister is encourageable," Destiny groaned.

"She's just a kid," Becky shrugged. "I grant you she's annoying but hey, better she bother you than me."

"Hey," Destiny growled and Becky laughed.

Molly meanwhile was still following the brown headman home. Serena  
and Lita followed.  
"So?" Serena asked.  
"So what?" Molly asked.  
"Bump into him or something" Lita said.  
"What I can't do that!" she cried.  
"Why not?" Serena and rushed Molly into the open. "Go on girl we're  
right behind yeah."

Rya meanwhile was in her apartment drinking a glass of apple juice.  
"What a day," She said and slowly started to remember when she loved someone. "Oh Hareal..."

She remembered him quiet clearly, his long white platinum hair and big red eyes. He had been her personal bodyguard and captain of the guards back in her kingdom. But after her brother destroyed everything he died...  
"Miss you," she whispered and took a long drink of her apple juice.

Becky meanwhile was lying under her bedcovers, with Destiny curled up at her feet. She was trying to sleep, but thoughts of the Celestial Knight were slipping into her mind all the time. 'Who are you?' she wandered as she turned over and closed her eyes.

(Dream sequence)

Becky stood in the middle of a battle torn kingdom, her uniform still intact unlike in her other dreams. She looked around in horror as some scouts were defeated by the negaverse. She raised her hands and summoned her Falling Star Cascade attack against a powerful creature, destroying it, but she was attacked from behind and thrown violently threw the air.

She thought she was going to hit something hard, when a white blur shot into her dream and caught her, taking her gently to the ground. There he stood, the Celestial Knight, holding her in his strong arms.

"Thank you," she whispered as he lowered her to the ground.

"You must save yourself," he told her a smile crossing his half masked face. "Run from here Star Dancer, preserve the kingdom."

"I can't!" she cried. "I won't leave my friends! I won't!"

"Please," he pleaded with her as a monster came flying towards them. He raised his sword and blocked its attack, yelling at her to run.

Another scout, Star Mage she realized, grabbed her and she dragged her along.

"Star Dancer we have to go!" she cried. "We have to do as he says!"

"But..." she whimpered as her friend dragged her along. She heard a male scream and saw the knight get hit by the monster, before he turned and fought back.

(End dream sequence)

The dream ended as it usually did and Becky sat up, reaching over to turn on her bedside lamp.

"Celestial Knight," she whispered.

- -

"Uh excuse me…" Molly said and approached the man. The man looked over his eyes looked over at Molly and suddenly he noticed Serena's head sticking over the corner.  
"Molly?" Nephlite asked, "Uh Sailor Moon?'  
"Told you it was him," Serena said.  
"Hey so did I," Lita snapped and the two scouts walked towards them.  
"How did you get back here...I thought you were…" Molly said and she  
suddenly leaped into a hug.  
"I don't know I woke up one day a few weeks ago," Nephlite said. "I remembered everything including you Molly."  
"Awww isn't that sweet," Serena said.  
"Sailor Moon?" Nephlite asked.  
"You can call me Serena and this is Lita" She chuckled, "Uh…we'll just go home now and leave you two alone."  
"Hey wait a second," Molly said as she started to blush.  
"You have to home before dark Moll remember," Lita chuckled as she and Serena walked away.  
- - - - -

Becky lay awake in her bed, staring at her ceiling. The Celestial Knight, had he died fighting in that battle she kept dreaming about? Why had he saved her especially when there were other scouts around who needed help? A sigh escaped her lips and caused Destiny to stir. The cat lifted her head slightly and looked over at Becky, seeing she was wide-awake.

"What's bothering you?" she asked. "That dream again?"

"Yes, I saw him, the Celestial Knight," Becky told her as the cat came and lay down at her side. "He saved me from a monster, he was so brave and he told me to leave to preserve the kingdom."

"Possibly the kingdom of light, maybe if you survived it would keep the kingdom alive," Destiny offered.

"Maybe," Becky confirmed. "But I feel there's something else. His touch, his voice, its all so familiar." Destiny eyed the purple haired teen quietly, her bright eyes twinkling.

'It is rather strange that he turned up the second Becky was in danger' she thought. 'What's his purpose? Is he the protector of the Sailor Light Scouts as Tuxedo Mask is the protector to Serena and the other scouts?'

"Depressed again?" A voice asked as Rya sat on her couch as she filled her glass up again.  
"What's it to you...I thought you hated me," Rya said and the two people stepped over.  
"You always were down," Elmara told her.  
"So were you two half the time," Rya said and swished her glass again.  
"Your thinking about him again aren't you?" Michel asked.  
"Yes," Rya responded, "I miss him so much."  
"What did you want to tell us?" Elmara asked.  
"My brother is back," Rya told them and took a sip of her apple, "Keep an eye on Bunny I have feeling Emerald might hurt her to get to me."  
"If he touches her i'll knock his icy butt back to the last millennium," Elmara said.  
"I see you both haven't changed a bit," Rya said, "That's why I've been keeping tabs on you."

The next morning Becky sat up in bed, having finally managed to go back to sleep. Sunday she thought, maybe I should just go back to sleep and catch up on those couple of hours. She looked over at Destiny who was still asleep by her side and smiled, over the last near enough two weeks Destiny had told her what she remembered about the Kingdom of Light. On the odd occasion she wandered how Destiny put up with things, how she put up with trying to help and guard scouts like herself, Rya and Molly.

Being careful not to wake Destiny, she slid out of bed and changed, noticing that it was after 10am. Sighing she headed downstairs to see what she could make herself for breakfast, and found her mom down there making waffles. Her sister Robyn was sitting at the table already, but her dad wasn't so she figured he was having a lie in.

"Becky, like my dolly?" asked Robyn as she showed her the paper doll she'd been playing with. Becky chuckled as she sat down.

"She's cute," she told her softly as her mom placed waffles and various other things in front of them.

Mina took some syrup and strawberries and placed them on her plate before helping her sister, ok at times Robyn could be an average little sister or in other words annoying, but she knew her mom would only moan if she didn't. Finishing that she began to eat herself, a dreamy look appearing in her eyes as she thought back to the Celestial Knight.

"Becky got a crush!" she heard Robyn squeal.

"Oh has she now?" asked her mom giving her a look.

"Mom she's just being silly," Becky said with a giggle. "I don't have a crush at all.

"Yes you do," Robyn chimed. "You look starry eyed."

'How can a 10-year-old be so up to date with my life?' Becky wandered her eye twitching.

"It's nothing mom," she assured her. "It's just a guy, a guy i'm sure doesn't even notice me."

"Oh."

Rya meanwhile had woken up on the couch, with a major hangover a few hours ago. Elmara and Michel had left a few hours ago and now she was trying to eat breakfast.

That's when the doorbell rang. Getting up she answered the door, who was standing behind it but Serena.  
"Bunny what are you doing here this early?" she asked.  
"I came to see you," Serena said and walked inside, "Wow…did you  
drink all that last night?"

Rya noticed she was pointing to the empty apple juice bottles.  
"Yea…urg man what a night. I kept thinking about the past…about him." Rya said.  
"Oh you mean Hareal," Serena stated. "Uh look why don't you come with me and Rini to get ice cream a bit bet that'll cheer yeah up."  
"I guess," Rya said and smiled, she always had to smile around Serena she just made her so happy then again Serena had that effect on everyone that knew her.

- -

Becky had since finished her breakfast and had headed up to her room, Destiny had made the fatal mistake of coming down the moment her sister had finished her breakfast. She was high on the sugar from the syrup she'd eaten and was practically bouncing around the kitchen. She'd only taken one look at Destiny and had run over to her, scooping her up in her arms and swinging her round.

"I'm going mom!" Becky called as she ran up the stairs. "Robyn gives too much meaning to the saying...'there's not enough room to swing a cat in here'." Her mom laughed and she went to listen to some music, leaving her door open in case Destiny got free of her sisters grasp.

She did eventually and came running into the room like a bat out of hell, before managing to push the door shut. Becky looked up as she changed her music CD.

"Ah, you finally escaped I see," she chuckled lightly.

"Yes, thanks for staying behind to help me," Destiny gasped out as she went to sit on the girls bed.

"Sorry, but no one can control Robyn when she's on a sugar high," Becky apologized as her music started. "Best not to be around her never mind try to control her."

- -

A man of early twenties stood at Becky's door when her mother answered it to his knock.  
"Becky you have a visitor someone looking for one of your friends," her mother called.

Becky came down and saw the man. He had long platinum blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail, he had deep ice blue eyes that looked at Becky in a happy but sad manor. He wore a white business outfit trimmed in gold.  
"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hareal," he told her. I already know your name Dancer. I'm searching for Starlight."

Becky was grateful her mom had left when she'd come downstairs. She gave the man a look, then stepped out of the house with Destiny at her heals. She pulled the door closed and led the guy away from the house.

"If by Starlight you mean Rya," she told him. "I don't know where she lives, I only meet up with her."

"Where?" he asked.

"Cherry Hill Temple usually," she responded.

"Thanks, sorry to have bothered you."

Becky and Destiny watched him go. Destiny's tail flicked at the end gently, her dark eyes watching the young looking man.

"Who do you think he is?" she asked.

"Honestly?" Becky responded. "I don't know."

At the cherry hill temple Ray was sweeping the steps as usual and Lita and Amy were sitting down drinking lemonade and studying for exams. That's when Hareal walked towards the girls taking off his hat he smiled at the girls.  
"Can we help you..." Ray said and dropped her broom while the two others girls dropped there glasses.  
"I'm looking for Starlight," he said. "I'm sure you know where she is."

They didn't answer only look onward open mouthed and turned away.  
"I see i'm sorry to bother you princesses," he said and walked away.  
"Weird guy," Lita muttered. "Wander what he wants with Rya."

- -

Meanwhile Becky was wandering down the streets of the city with Destiny lying over her shoulder, this new guy who was looking for Rya was certainly an interesting type, but as was obvious to anyone who knew by now, especially her friends that her mind was elsewhere. 'The Celestial Knight' she thought. 'Handsome, brave...but who is he?' She was just walking down another street when she bumped into someone, it was the guy from school she bumped into before. She knew that as she'd seen him hanging around there, but she didn't know his name.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No it's all right," he responded. "Hey, haven't I seen you hanging around at Angel Junior High?"

"Yes," Becky nodded. "I attend the school."

"Yeah, so do I. I'm Yukito."

"Ok, Becky..." Becky told him, her mind somewhat elsewhere.

She was looking into his kind dark eyes.

"Ok see ya around amethyst," he told her and walked away.

"Yeah..." Becky muttered as she watched him leave.

"Something wrong Becky?" Destiny asked, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Huh? Oh no nothing," she responded.


End file.
